I ignored all the signs
by Blue-eyed-rock-chick1986
Summary: The three go their separate ways, four years later they all meet up, and love blossoms between Harry and Hermione.
1. Letters

I ignored all the usual signs  
  
Chapter 1 Hermione looked out of her kitchen, looking along the golden fields that stretched out at the back of her house, she sighed, some one put there arms around her waist, she turned around in there embrace, she came face to face with her boyfriend of 6 months Mark Jason, a very clever and interesting Wizard a year older then her self. 'What's wrong?' 'Nothing.' 'There's something wrong.' 'I just miss some people.' 'Who?' 'Old friends.' 'Do you want to talk about it?' 'No that's ok.' Hermione turned and looked out of the window once more, she didn't want to talk about her two best friends, but she did miss them more then anything else in the world. After they had finished school Ron, Harry and herself promised to keep in touch and they failed, there lives became to busy, herself going to university and having to do over time working, Ron started working in the ministry of magic and then started working in the united states so he lost contact, then there was Harry who trained to be an auror and was good at it as well, but he quit because he realised it wasn't what he was wanting in life so he went to Australia to train in Quidditch as a Seeker, the letters carried on for a few months but they soon fell apart, she was now 23 years old and she had not seen her two best friends in four years, she had pictures of them dotted around the house, she was now sitting at the dinning room table and was looking at a picture of the three, it was a muggle picture but it held the most memories, it was a simple picture taken of the three Hermione was in the middle with the boys either side of her, Ron was looking directly at the camera smiling and standing tall, then there was Harry facing the camera but not looking at it but his eyes were looking at his friends, a smiled was not on his face because he wasn't happy; he was content. She turned over a page and looked down at her favourite picture of the three of them, it was on there leaving ball, Harry was in the middle, all three were in a weird cuddle and were all looking at the camera, Ron standing still taller then the other two his red hair the brightest thing in the photo apart from two green eyes, Ron's head was tilted ever so slightly to Harry and he was smiling, he was in a dark red robe and he brown eyes twinkle with happiness, then there she was looking at the camera her brown eyes dark, and her white teeth showing as she smiled widely, she had rosy lips and cheeks and she was a little shorter then Harry, she had a beautiful blue dress on that sparkled in the lights, and there he was. Harry for once looking at the camera, his green eyes glowing more then normal, his grin was cheeky and happy his hair was still scruffy and stuck out at odd angels, he was in green robes like he was often, they made his eyes stand out, he stood as tall as he could which was only about three inches taller then Hermione and Hermione never forgot that she was wearing high-healed shoes. 'You have a letter Hun.' Mark walked in from the living room, and handed Hermione the letter she looked at it and tore it open. Dear Miss H Granger,  
Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry would like to invite you and a guest to the school for a reunion of your year, we are hoping that everyone from your year will come to the school, it will be a formal dressed evening, and will start at 7pm and carry on until 1am, on July the 10th.  
  
Yours truly,  
Minerva McGonagall. Hermione smiled at the letter and handed it to Mark. 'So who are you going to take?' 'Don't be silly! You of course!' Mark smiled happily. 'You need to tell me about all of your friends now!' He sat down next to Hermione while she started talking about her friends.  
  
***  
  
Harry was sitting in his flat looking over the beach on the shore of Sydney; he smiled and turned when a door opened. 'Do you want some breakfast?' He walked over to the open kitchen, 'pop up!' A small voiced answered. Since he had left England his life had not been made easier, he had moved over and started playing Quidditch in Australia as there Seeker, he was already famous in Australia for the defeat of Voldemort but he had become more so, he still played Quidditch but once he had got to Australia he had dated a girl called Becca a muggle born witch, but when she had given birth she died in Labour, he was now a single father of a two year old, almost three, she had brown hair that was smooth and long, and she had bright green eyes, her skin was pale. Harry loved her more then any thing in the world, he was sipping his hot tea when there was a loud scream, 'Daddy, Daddy. Owl.' Harry practically ran into the living room. There Kymberley was jumping up and down with a envelope in her hands.  
  
***  
  
'So you were friends with the Harry Potter?' Mark asked Hermione smiling widely. 'Yes I am friends with the Harry Potter! He's my best friend!' Hermione looked at Mark. 'But you haven't talked in three years, people can change a lot in one year let alone three!' 'No but I know if I were to write him an owl asking for help he would be here so fast! The same goes for Ron and that is how you can tell who your real friends are!' Hermione smiled sweetly looking at Harry Potter with his signature round glasses and his scar on his forehead.  
  
***  
  
Hermione and Mark walked in to the Great Hall; Mark held his breath as he looked up at the ceiling, he had not gone to Hogwarts to had gone to a school in Canada. 'Its amazing isn't it?' Hermione asked holding her boyfriends hand. 'You could say that!' Hermione laughed slightly. 'If it isn't Hermione Granger!' Hermione turned her head and her tight curls moved with her, her eyes came face to face with Lavender Brown and Parviati Patil, 'Oh hello!' 'You've improved a lot!' Parviati said holding her self as if a higher person. 'So have you!' Hermione added in bitterly. The two stared at each other before Parviati and Lavender turned around and walked away. 'Who were they?' Mark asked putting his arms around her waste. 'They were Parviati and Lavender, they were two girls in my house in my year and they hated me, they were always been rude to me.' Mark started to walk Hermione over to another table. They were about to sit down when some one spoke in a foreign accent, 'Hermione Granger!' Hermione turned around so fast that Mark thought it was a spell. There in front of her was non other then. 


	2. Accents

Not J K Rowling, I wouldn't be writing fanfics!  
  
Any how thank you all of you for your reviews, I'm very happy now, any way sorry it took so long but my internet cable broke and I just had it fixed today so here you go another chapter. Keep reviewing.  
  
(Sorry about any spelling mistakes I am not the world's best speller)  
  
And the new chapter is here......  
  
Chapter 2  
  
'Ron!' Hermione half shouted, she flew into the arms of one of her best friends in the world, he laughed and pulled her away after a short tight embrace.  
  
'My god Hermione how much you have changed?' Ron looked down at her.  
  
'Well Ron you are pretty much the same as you used to look!' Hermione smiled, it was true he only looked a little older apart from that he looked the same as when she had last seen him.  
  
'Any way Hermione this is my girlfriend, Jessica, Jessica this is Hermione my friend I told you about!' Jessica was a delicate girl with dark auburn hair that fell around her face; she had tanned skin and deep brown eyes. She was a fraction smaller then Hermione who stood to 5 foot 5 inches.  
  
They shock hands and smiled, 'Ron this is Mark my boyfriend, Mark, Ron, the ginger one!' Hermione and Ron laughed a little before shaking Marks hand.  
  
'Nice to meet you Mark, so do you like books?' Mark laughed while Hermione nudged him in the side.  
  
'So when did you last talk to Harry?' Ron asked Hermione smiling, looking into her eyes.  
  
'Well he never finished his Aurora training he left two years into it and he has been gone for four years like you and since then really!' Hermione looked a little saddened.  
  
'Well I haven't talked to him but I know he is the best Seeker in Australia!' Ron laughed slightly.  
  
'Have you been watching his games?' Hermione asked excited.  
  
'No I haven't, its just Harry is the best!' Hermione laughed but she stopped quickly, 'do you think he will come to night?'  
  
'Of course he will come!' Hermione turned around to face her old Headmaster.  
  
'Albus!' Hermione and Ron said together.  
  
'How have you to been?' Dumbledore asked them smiling with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
'Well, I have had a great time in America, I raised enough money to go touring around America's best parts and staying there for a week or so! I have been working looking into magical creatures and trying to find new species!' Ron sounded happy and he was smiling so much it seemed his eyes were glowing.  
  
'Hermione?'  
  
'Well I finished all my courses and then I started trying to make new potions and make new spells and am at the moment writing down all my finding and I am going to write a book!' Ron rolled his eyes and laughed.  
  
'You don't change do you?'  
  
'No!'  
  
Albus chuckled slightly before saying in a happy voice 'I will talk to you later when Harry is here!' He then walked around some of the other students.  
  
'I hope he does get here, and soon.' Hermione smiled sadly.  
  
***  
  
Harry Potter walked up to the friendly castle that he had grown up in, changes from a 11 year old boy not knowing who he was to the confident young man that left and was returning yet again just with a little more knowledge, Kymberley his young daughter sat on his hip with he arms tightly around her, her little green eyes looked up at the castle, her mouth open in amazement. Harry reached the front door where his life changed and as he thought of it the better.  
  
'There is always one late, and who are you?' Flinch asked at the door, Harry didn't speak to him, he just handed him the letter.  
  
'Potter? I should have known.' But before he could carry on, Harry was walking past him.  
  
'Can I go on the Floor?' Harry smiled and put his daughter on the floor while holding on to her hand.  
  
He walked in to the hall, it had been changed very little apart from the four tables had gone and smaller tables had been left just like in the Yule ball. He looked around for a little around the hall to look at all the people in the hall. Suddenly he couldn't feel a hand in his any more, Kymberley had ran off, he could see her.  
  
'Kym!' Harry said loudly, he was about to pick her up when some one else bent over and picked the small child in her arms.  
  
'Hermione!' Harry said smiling.  
  
'Harry? Is that you?' Hermione and Ron said at the same time.  
  
'Yea who else would it be? Snape?' Harry laughed, but Hermione and Ron had jumped at him and were cuddling him, 'hello you two!' Harry laughed.  
  
'Harry, you have changed so much!' Ron said looking at his best friend.  
  
It was true Harry had changed a lot to say the least, his hair was now shorter and gelled and he had bleached the ends of it, he was a lot more tanned, he was a hell of a lot more taller compared to his 19 year old self, he was now only about an inch off of Ron's height, his eyes were framed by smaller lighter looking glasses that were rectangle in shape, his face had dark stubble on it were he had shaved but his facial hair grew back so quickly, the whole way he carried him self had changed.  
  
'Well how have you two been?' Harry asked looking at Hermione who was still holding on to Kym.  
  
'Well I am looking for magical creatures in the USA! And I have just finished a tour of America!' Ron smiled.  
  
'I can tell you've been living in America!' Harry laughed.  
  
'And I can tell you've been living in Australia!' Harry smiled.  
  
'Oh Harry this is my girlfriend, Jessica! Jessica this is Harry Potter.' Harry smiled and shock her hand.  
  
'And Harry this is my boyfriend Mark, Mark the black haired one!' Harry smiled as he shock Marks hand.  
  
'So where is your guest?' Jessica asked looking around.  
  
'Hermione's holding her!' Everyone looked at the small girl.  
  
'Is she yours Harry?' Hermione and Ron asked together.  
  
'Yes. long story!'  
  
'Well tell then.' Hermione said as they all seated them down at a table. Harry told his friends and their partners about how he had become a single father. 


	3. Stars

I'm not J K Rowling, wouldn't want to be either! Mark, Jessica and Kymberley are mine, ever one else is hers, the plot is. MINE! Any way sorry this took so long! My computer wiped the other day, and guess what I had no back up disks! Anyway, enjoy! Leigh  
  
Sorry about any spelling mistake I am kinda thick!  
  
'So you made it then!' Harry turned around and saw Albus Dumbledore, standing tall as he always seemed, Albus looked old and had aged but he still looked young for his real age. 'Yea I am!' He stood up and shock hands with the man and put an arm around his shoulder, 'its been a long time!' Harry said in a neutral voice. 'Too long,' Albus agreed as their eyes met, 'so where is she?' Harry smiled; Albus knew that Harry had a small child. 'Albus this is Kym,' Harry picked up Kym, she swung her legs around his waist and pulled his arms around his neck, ' Kymmy this Albus!' Harry pointed lightly at Albus. 'Hello young lady!' Kym looked at the old man smiled and hid her face from Albus into Harry's head. 'Never mind!' Albus smiled, looking at the small child, 'you look like you have been well!' Harry smiled. 'Yea all in all I have had a great time in Australia and it feels weird to be back here, it's so cold!' Albus smiled. 'I will talk to you later, I hope you have fun!' Albus said goodbye to Harry and the others, Harry turned back to his friends.  
  
An hour later Jessica and Ron were dancing on the dance floor and Mark and Hermione were whispering in each other's ears. 'Daddy, could we dance?' Harry looked down at his little child, 'Ok then.' Harry picked her up and she hung around him again, she buried her little face in his shoulder, he moved around the dance floor holing Kym tightly to his chest. As he swayed he could feel his child losing a bit around he neck, as he moved he could feel peoples eyes on him and he knew that Kym had fallen asleep. He felt a little hot and it wasn't a good heat it was from to many people dancing so we moved out side, he saw the lake and while he was still holding on to Kym he kicked off of his shoes and laid his daughter down on the grass and took his socks off he rolled up his trousers up and put his legs into the lake, he pulled off his jacket and put it onto Kym. He looked up to the stairs and smiled, it was times like this that he knew that his mum and dad were around him. Harry didn't hear the sound of feet walking over grass, he closed his eyes and smiled, he felt the wind rustle around his and he heard voices muttering, hundreds of them. When he opened his eyes Hermione was sitting next to him. 'Oh I didn't know.' 'That was quite something Harry!' Hermione looked at him with a small smile on her pink lips. 'You heard the voices?' Harry asked narrowing his eyes but in a friendly way. 'What voices, there weren't any voices, there was just wind, I suppose you did it!' Harry smiled and looked down at his hands. 'Are you happy Hermione?' Harry asked looking at her. 'Very!' Hermione looked up at Harry, 'are you?' There was a long pause and Harry looked up at the stars again and fell on his back, he hands under his head. 'I think I am!' Harry smiled and looked left at his child. 'Do you remember once you told me that if in the future I asked you a question and you had to think twice about it then there would be something wrong?' Hermione laid down with Harry. 'I was just a kid then.' 'You still knew who you were and what you would want in life.' Harry went silent again. 'So you have a beautiful little girl, you have the job of your dreams, you are good at the job, you get paid well, I suppose you have a nice flat, what is missing from your life?' 'I think you mean what isn't missing from your life, yes I have all of those things but, for years since I can remember I've had unfinished business, something digging in my mind, I want my parents, I want Sirius Black back, I want love I want some one to love me how I have always wanted someone to love me, and I haven't got it! All I've gone through and I still don't have it!' Harry's eyes showed no emotion but his voice was full of it. Hermione laid down next to him, 'you will find someone Harry.' Hermione looked at him. 'No I doubt it Hermione, yea sure a few girls play interest but its just because I'm famous a bit like Cho and when they find out I have a kid! No Hermione I have very little hope for finding someone.' 


	4. Voice's of the dead

Not J K Rowling, I have brown hair and blue eyes, she is blonde, blue (or brown eyes I cant remember I think there blue though!) and I am not that old! Any way if you don't like the chapter then sorry, I write what comes out of my mind, I don't look over it a second time so sorry.  
  
Sorry about any spelling mistakes, I am really French and English is my second language! NOT REALLY I AM JUST THICK! He! Any way please Read and review. THANKS for reading!  
  
'How long will you be staying in England for you two?' Hermione asked Ron and Harry when the whole group were sitting out side. 'Um well I am only staying for a week, but me and Jessica are making plans to move back to England, mum's missing me!' Ron smiled sheepishly. 'What about you Harry?' Hermione pressed on. 'I am only staying for a week and then I will be going back to Australia.' Harry looked away from Hermione and Ron not wanting to see the hurt and hope in their eyes. 'What don't you want to come back to England?' Ron asked amazed. 'There's nothing here for me!' Harry said looking at his small daughter who was still sleeping. 'You call me and Hermione, "nothing"?' Ron asked looking at Harry with a weird look on his face. 'No of course I don't! But what else is there for me? No house, no job, Australia is my home, it's Kymberley's home, she has a right to grow up where her mum did.' 'She also has a right to grow up where her dad did and where her grandparents did!' Hermione added. 'Difference, she knows me, I can tell her about England.' 'You can visit Australia!' 'Not the same.' 'What about when she gets her letter from Hogwarts?' 'She will also get a letter from, St Victoria!' Harry smiled and leaned back. 'What is.' Ron was asking. 'It's a Australian magical school!' Hermione informed Ron. 'If in doubt just ask Hermione!' Harry laughed followed by Mark. 'Harry I'm serious, look you could get a job over here, which Quidditch team would not want the famous Harry Potter working for them, you could easily buy a house, and well, Kym could go and visit Australia.' Harry looked at her. 'And what about all the bad memories of this place, you want them to be washed out of my mind?' Harry looked at her and she knew what he meant. 'I'm asking you Harry, will you please come back to England?' 'No!' Harry looked at her seriously, 'you lot can visit me any time, it would be nice for you to see Australia, and I could show you around, Ron if you like America you would love Australia, it's really beautiful.' Harry smiled. 'Harry.' 'Hermione?' 'You need people around you.' 'I have people around me, I have friends out there if that is what you are talking about!' Harry looked at her, 'we all stopped talking five years ago, I have been friends with these people all that time, I have changed you know Hermione.' Harry looked at her seriously yet again. 'Yea you need to shave now, big deal!' Hermione looked at him. 'I had to start shaving when I was 14, there is no change there Hermione, and when did you get a sense of humour?' Harry asked smiling. 'Oi don't avoid the subject!' Hermione looked cross and was looking at Ron clearly asking for back up. 'I think if Harry isn't ready to come back to England then he shouldn't.' Ron looked at Jessica who smiled. 'RON!' Hermione looked annoyed. 'Well I have business to sort out while I am here, so I am afraid I wont be seeing you much!' Harry looked away. 'What? Harry, you have to see us!' Hermione looked annoyed and breathed deeply. 'I'm sorry Hermione, if it helps it is very important!' Harry smiled. 'Oh Harry!' Hermione looked at him annoyed  
  
***  
  
It was time to leave Hogwarts and the three looked at each other. 'Hermione I will be seeing you tomorrow and Harry you had better try and see us at least once before you go and I want lots of letters.' Ron looked at him smiling. 'I will try but I am not promising anything!' Harry looked at his two friends and hugged them both, 'any way me and Kym had better get going, she will be moody in the morning!' Harry smiled and walked into a horseless carriage (even though Harry could see the animals). As they were riding Kymberley woke up, 'Daddy where are we?' Harry smiled and brushed some hair out of Kymberley's eyes. 'We are on a coach!' He smiled. 'What is that daddy?' Kymberley said in an alarmed voice. 'What Kymmy!' Harry looked out of the small window at where the girl was pointing. She was pointing right at the creature. 'Can you see that animal pulling the coach Kym?' Harry asked looking at his daughter. 'Yes!' Harry looked at her alarmed, "why can she see it? Only people who have seen death can see them, she hasn't seen any one die!" Harry was a bit confused; he couldn't stop thinking about it.  
  
Harry and Kymberley spent the week sorting things out, he went to Gringotts and made Kymberley a bank account, he put a fair amount into her account, and he then went to the magical solicitors and made a will that if he ever died or went missing, Kymberley would be flown to England, and Hermione or Ron would look after her, he also made the promise that she would get all of his money. He would give Hermione and Ron all the photos he had, he would give Hermione all of his books apart from the Quidditch one's that would belong to Ron, he would give Remus Lupin a potion that he thought could help him, Albus Dumbledore would be giving a little trinket that would hold all of Harry's important memories and messages, Ron would get his broom, even though he had a better one then his old Firebolt he wanted Ron to remember him with it, and most importantly to his little girl she would have his invisibility cloak and he necklace that was a small golden heart on it. Harry didn't like making a will it seemed that he was going to die, but in his mind he felt something coming for him, he couldn't tell any one, he couldn't explain it, and every body thought Voldemort was dead and Harry knew that Dumbledore would probably have the same feeling as Harry, he did all those year before when Harry was a child. Harry spent the rest of the week buying things he might need if indeed his intuition was telling him right and something dark was coming, he brought books and weapons. It was the night before he should be leaving England and he stood on a cliff on the outskirts of England, Kymberley was being looked after by Mrs Figg, the moon was high and the sky was black with out a cloud, he stood there by him self, and closed his eyes, the wind started to pick up speed, as it moved around him he could hear the voices of the dead, as he did so often, all muttering the same thing over and over again. The dead people he could hear were not at rest, he knew it, he knew it with his heart and with his mind. He opened his eyes and the wind slowed down again and the voices stopped, or he should say quieten because they never stopped completely, he didn't want to tell any body what he heard, he knew that it was a bad sign even for wizards to hear voices in his head.  
  
Harry was running through the forest, at full speed, he knew that something was behind him very close and something was in front of him, even though the thing he was running away from was good and the thing he was funny to was bad he didn't stop or changed direction, he needed to carry on. He fell over, but quickly picked him self back up again, and ran faster, he could hear two things by his sides, he looked to his left and there was a unicorn running with him, on the other side was a phoenix. He felt a pain in his forehead but kept running, just then when the pain grew unbearable there was a flash of green light and Harry woke up in a sweat, his breath was fast and uneven, he looked around and noticed Kymberley by his door, 'Daddy you were shouting!' Kym looked at him with big eyes. 'Come here!' Harry held out his hand. He hugged his daughter, she slowly fell asleep but he was kept up looking around, he hadn't had a nightmare for five years, why now? 


End file.
